


the gauntlet

by spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cole Lives AU, Double Drabble, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: It wasn’t the asking that was hard; it was the waiting.





	the gauntlet

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [DBH DW Drabble-A-Thon](https://detroitbecomehuman.dreamwidth.org/2655.html). The prompt was: Hank/Connor & Cole, becoming a family

Hank wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing inviting Connor over for dinner and he was even less confident once Connor was sitting at the table, stiff, while Cole stared at him. Connor had said hello, asked Cole about himself, did everything right as far as Hank could tell.

But Cole just kept staring. It was starting to wig Hank out and Connor was obviously uncomfortable. His fingers danced across the edge of the table and he looked trouble. Cole’d said he understood when Hank explained, said he wanted to meet him, seemed excited about the possibility.

And now this. It just didn’t make any sense.

Cole hooked his arm around his chair. “Dad,” he said, turning, painfully earnest and annoyed, “androids don’t eat. Did you even think about that when you invited him over _for dinner_?”

Oh. _Oh_. So that’s how it was gonna be. Fine. That was something Hank could handle. “Yeah, Cole. I know. Connor wanted to come.”

Hank bit back a smile, watched Connor do the same, and relaxed. If Cole was already taking Connor’s side, Hank was probably in for a lot of trouble, but it was the best sort of trouble he could imagine.


End file.
